Dean's Adventures 3  Mixed up
by Chevynl
Summary: Room numbers in a hotel get mixed up and leaves Dean with a nice surprise; a hot girl in his room


**Chapter 1**

Dean was enjoying his black coffee in the lunchroom in the town center. They had just checked in at a hotel a couple of blocks from the center. They had wanted to stay in a motel, but in this town, there was only one and it was closed for renovation. So they decided to stay in one of the lovely hotels in the town center. They were on another hunt and mapping it out while having lunch. Sam filled him in on the events registered in the papers in the past couple of weeks. While Dean was listening to Sam reading the outlines, he checked out the girls in the corner and threw a smile at them. He heard them giggle. Content with the reaction, he sat back and enjoyed the view some more. He looked forward to the evening when he could go on his other hunt; the hunt for a girl in one of the local bars. He could use some fun and this appeared to be a fun little town. It was gonna be a good hunt too. Sammy had made plans of his own. He was going to visit some old friends and stay over. One of his fellow students had moved here and she was throwing a party. She had invited a bunch of friends, who were coming over tonight and Sammy had been invited too. Dean looked forward to going out on his own again. Sometimes he just needed a break from spending day in and day out with his little brother. Before the party for both of them started, however, they had some research to do.

Tracy finally arrived at the hotel. She had been driving for hours and she was glad that she had reached her destiny in one piece. The Cadillac she had bought from her savings before she left home was almost falling apart. She shouldn't have taken the old timer, but she hadn't been able to resist it. The moment she saw the blue Caddy, she had fallen in love with the car. It was nothing she couldn't fix, cause she knew her way around old cars, but she hadn't had the time yet. Tracy was going to work for the old timer dealer in town. She would start in two weeks, but she had decided to come here now and look for a place to stay and check out the town. For the coming days, she had chosen this hotel and she was glad she was here. As soon as she checked in, she made her way upstairs, with only her weekend bag. She had left her other belongings in the car. She didn't bring much with her, but still it was too much to take with her into the hotel. After she registered and got the key, she searched for her room along the long corridor. Man, this hotel is huge! Why need so many rooms for such an insignificant small town, she thought. The hotel wasn't exactly a first class hotel either. They had given her what seemed to be a very old fashioned large key. She finally found her room, number 9, and tried the lock. It didn't give easily, but finally she succeeded in opening the door and stepped inside. The first thing she did was put the bag on the closest bed and headed for the shower. She would check out the rest of the room later.

**Chapter 2**

After lunch, Dean dropped Sam off at the library. He was going to do some research before heading off to his friends. Dean was going to check out the site where supposedly ghostly apparitions were dwelling, scaring the living daylight out of people. He was going to check it out with Sam the following night, but he wanted to do a check during the day first, so it would be easier to orientate during the night. He was going to swing by the hotel first, cause he needed some supplies from his bag which he left in the hotel room.

He saw it from a distance already, parked in the sun, shiny, beautiful, blue. It was a Caddy. After he parked his car, he couldn't help but take a closer look. The interior seemed original. Wow, what a car. He would love to have a word with its owner. He loved old timers. It suited this hotel, he thought. It was probably about the same age, only the car seemed to be in a better state. Anyway, they had a roof over their heads and it wasn't too expensive. He remembered closing the door a bit too hard on his way in when they entered the room. He had heard some clanging. He hadn't seen anything, but it sounded like something was broken.

Dean walked slowly through the hallway. Man he hated long corridors. He heard sounds all over the place. He looked over his shoulder, but there was nothing there. Maybe they should stay inside the hotel tonight and hunt ghosts here, he thought and smirked at his own joke. He walked towards his room and felt for the key from his pocket. He turned the key in the lock and then stopped. He heard water running. He knew the walls were thin, but this sounded as if it was in their room. It couldn't be Sammy, cause he just dropped him off. He might have long legs and run like the wind, but he definitely could not have gotten back here before him. Dean slowly opened the door and peeped inside.

Tracy felt more and more relaxed by the minute. A good hot shower always made her feel better. This might be an old hotel, but at least the shower is good, she thought. She washed away her tiredness and bad mood. She would have to work a couple of weeks first before she would be able to buy all the parts she needed to fix the car. She had hoped that the Caddy would last longer than just a drive to her new life as opposed to some time in her new life. Anyway, she could do things by foot here or she could get around on bike. The town wasn't that big.

She was broken from her thought by noise. She knew the walls were probably thin, but this sounded as if it was inside her hotel room. Cautious as she was, she stepped out of the shower, but left it running. She draped herself in one of the towels and walked to the door. There definitely was someone inside the room. She looked around for something she could use as a weapon. She grabbed the toilet brush. Not exactly a great choice, but there was nothing else. The handle was made of wood at least. She went back to the door and stood beside it, waiting.

Dean stepped inside their room. There was a bag on one of the beds and it wasn't his or Sam's. He walked to the second bed and took a look behind it. There was his bag, which he had put there. Sam had put his back in the cupboard. Dean checked and there it was.  
>So he was not going crazy and this was their room. He headed for the bathroom door, since there seemed to be someone in the shower. He grabbed a lamp from the side table near the bathroom door and reached for the knob. He swung the door open and faced wet Tracy, who was about to attack him with the toilet brush.<p>

**Chapter 3**

Both Dean and Tracy froze for a minute and then started talking at the same time.

"Who are you and what the hell are you doing in my room." They both yelled at each other.

"You first," said Dean, in the mean time taking her in and liking what he saw. This would be the best hotel they had ever stayed in if this came with the room.

"This is my room", Tracy said. "What are you doing here?" Looking into the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. She felt her heart pounding faster and it wasn't because she was scared.

"Well, there must be some kind of mix up here, because this is definitely my room", Dean replied. His eyes trawled a bit lower and for a moment they lingered on her long legs which were sticking out under the towel.

"Ok, look, we can do this all day, but could you put down the lamp first?" Tracy said. "You're not thinking of attacking me with that are you?" She motioned towards the lamp.

Dean looked at the lamp in his hand and instantly felt quite dumb. He was a hunter and there were loads of weapons in his bag. What the hell was he doing with a lamp! He put down the lamp and threw back a smartass remark about the toilet brush. "Well, you didn't pick a deadly weapon yourself there missy," he said, pointing at the toilet brush.

Now it was Tracy's turn to feel dumb and she put down the toilet brush. "Let me finish in here. I'll be out in a minute, so we can sort this out," she said.

"OK," Dean said and backed away reluctantly. He wouldn't mind giving here a hand finishing in there. Damn she was hot. He turned and walked towards the bed, opposite the bathroom door where he sat down, eyes fixed on the door. If he was lucky, she would come out, wrapped only in that towel. He licked his lips at the thought of that.

Tracy turned off the shower and started drying herself off. She was still kinda mesmerized by the hazel eyes. She had taken a quick look at the rest of the stranger too. What she had seen was not bad at all. If this came with the hotel room, then it was the best hotel she had ever stayed in. She finished drying herself and hesitated when she reached for her clothes. She could of course leave her clothes where they were and face him in the towel. She decided she could use a little fun and headed for the door.

Dean's eyes were still fixed on the bathroom door when Tracy walked out. He swallowed hard with the view of here wrapped only in a towel, her hair still wet and curly, falling over her shoulders. His eyes followed her all the way to the bed next to his where she sat down and seemingly reluctant crossed one leg over the other, exposing her thigh. She watched Dean watching her and internally smiled at his reaction. It seemed that he could be in for a bit of fun too.

**Chapter 4**

"So," she started, "Your room or mine." Instantly realizing how that sounded and blushed.

Dean didn't seem to notice and answered: "Mine." He stared into her eyes. She had the most beautiful dark eyes he had ever seen. It matched her hair perfectly. Oh how he loved to reach out run his fingers through those soft curls.

"What if I'm right?" Tracy asked. Her eyes pinned on his.

"Wanna bet?" Dean replied.

"I bet I'm right," she said. She was sure she was in the right room and was going to use her key as proof. "How come I was able to open the door with my key if this is your room?" Tracy asked.

"You're good?" Dean tried.

"Oh, I'm good alright, but my key opened that door," she pointed at the door. "So I believe I'm in the right room," she said. She was sitting with her back towards her bag. She reached for the key behind it. This movement exposed her thigh a little more. Dean's eyes trawled back to her exposed thigh and were still fixed on it when Tracy turned.

"Like what you see?" she asked playfully.

Dean looked up. A smile played his lips, which said enough.

"Look at this." She handed him her key. "Number 9." Her hand touched his when she handed him the key and a warm sensation came over her. She would love to have those hands caressing her all over. God, what was wrong with her? She didn't even know him!

"Yeah, I guess you're right about the number on the key," he said, "but this is room number 6." He handed the key back to her.

"What do you mean 6?" Tracy got up and walked to the door. The door opened to the inside, but for Dean the number on the door wasn't visible. Tracy started to say something, but stopped.

"What?" Dean asked. "Wrong number sweetheart?" He got up and walked towards her.

"Depends," she said. She motioned her head towards the number. "It says 9 now, but I guess it was 6 before."

The number appeared to have turned upside down. So that was the clanging sound Dean had heard earlier when he had shut the door.

"How could you have gotten in with your key then?" Dean asked.

"Well, it isn't exactly the newest hotel, now is it?" she said. I guess the locks aren't very good either. She remembered that the key hadn't turned smoothly, but didn't mention that.

Dean was standing close to Tracy and he picked up the smell of her freshly washed hair. Oh how he loved that smell. Tracy closed the door and started walking back to the bed. When she turned, her arm brushed against Dean's. She looked at him. Their faces were really close now. They looked at each other and stayed like that for a moment. She turned her head and continued towards the bed. Dean followed.

"So, now what?" Dean asked. He sat down opposite her on the other bed. He licked his lips and looked at Tracy again. "You lost."

"Lost what?" She asked. She wasn't thinking straight anymore was beginning to feel all hot inside. She had wanted to put her lips on his right there at the door. What had gotten into her?

"The bet of course," Dean said.

"We didn't even set stakes. You can't call that a bet," she said.

"You said 'you're on', so it was a bet." Dean said. "And you said that you bet you were right." He thought he saw her blush, but he wasn't quite sure. His eyes lingered on her full lips for a moment and he thought of how soft they must feel.

"OK," she said. "What do you want from me?" She definitely had something in mind and that was something along the course of jumping him right there.

"I think you can come up with something," Dean said. More than anything, he wanted her to put those luscious lips on his. God, she was gorgeous!

They sat and watched each other for what seemed an eternity, but what was actually only a short moment. Tracy was contemplating if she should give in to her feelings. Dean was waiting to see what Tracy would do.

**Chapter 5**

The next moment Tracy lunged forward and put her luscious lips on Dean's. He put his arms around her, drawing her in further. They rolled over onto the bed. She was on top of him. Tracy drew back and looked at him.

Dean grinned. "So that's my prize huh?" he asked.

"Or mine for picking the wrong door." Tracy said, moving forward again, placing her lips on his and putting her hands underneath his shirt, feeling his musled body.

Deans hands moved underneath her towel and he felt himself harden at the touch of her bare legs. He sat up straight, taking Tracy with him. She pulled his shirt over is head and reached for his pants. Not too much time later, Dean was stripped to his boxers. Their kisses were hot, tongues intertwined, hands stroking each other. They stopped for a moment to catch their breaths. Dean rid himself of his boxers and helped Tracy out of her towel. They fell onto the bed naked and were lost again in kisses, Dean on top of Tracy. Dean ran one hand through Tracy's soft hair, leaning on the other. Tracy's hands were stroking his muscled arms, shoulders and back.

Dean started massaging one breast with his hand and sucked the other gently. Her nipples hardened at his touch. She arched her back and let out a moan. She reached for his shaft. She started stroking it and now it was Dean's turn to let out a moan. Dean's hand was on her inner thigh now, moving towards her wet core and she started breathing faster. He gently carressed her womanhood and slowly inserted a finger. Tracy gasped. She closed her eyes. Dean moved in and out and added a second finger, massaging her clit with his thumb and covering her belly with kisses. Tracy felt all hot inside. God, he was good! It didn't take long before she felt an orgasm build up inside of her. She closed her eyes, arched her back and exploded. She let out a loud moan. With her eyes still closed, she let the feeling wash over her. She was ready for more and really wanted him inside of her now.

When she opened her eyes again, Dean reached for his wallet and took out a condom. While she recovered from her first orgasm, he put on the condom and by the time he was ready, she was too, for the second round. She pulled him on top of her and kissed him deeply. He moved inside of her and she gapsed. He stopped for a moment and let out a soft moan. He started moving slowly. Long, deep thrusts. He was filling her completely. She had never felt anything like it. Soon, he picked up speed. Tracy wrapped her legs around him, enabling Dean to move deeper inside of her. His thrusts became harder and he moved faster. He felt Tracy tighten around him as she was coming again. He didn't last much longer and he released himself deep inside of her, letting out a loud groan. They lay still for a moment, catching their breaths. Dean softly kissed her on the lips, rolled off of her and threw the condom in the bin next to the night table.

They lay still for a while. Tracy's head rested on his chest. His arm was wrapped around her shoulders.

After a while, Tracy raised her head and looked at him. "I want you to know that I normally don't do this," Tracy said. "I mean, I don't even know you and I don't want you to think that I'm ..."

Dean silenced her by placing a kiss on her lips. He ran his fingers through her soft curly hair once more.

"I'm not thinking anything and besides, it was good, right?"

"Right," Tracy said.

"So," Dean said. "My brother is not going to be here tonight. Wanna bet some more?"

At that, Tracy laughed and leaned in for another kiss. It was going to be a long hot night.


End file.
